Save You
by DorisDonut
Summary: Cancer is a terrible thing. But one day, there will be a cure. Alvin and Simon story, but not an Alvon. Credit to the band Simple Plan for the song "Save You".


**I decided to write this because I heard the song Ronan, by Taylor Swift. I have listened to so many songs about cancer, and read so many things... It's devastating and heart breaking.**

**I then one day was looking through some Alvin and the Chipmunks photos on my iPod. I saw a few with Simon and Alvin together. I was listening to Save You. I was inspired to write this. I think the song would be very fitting.. Not an Alvon. Cartoon chipmunks. I don't own Alvin and the chipmunks. All credit goes to Badgasarian productions and Simple plan for the song "Save You". I only own the plot. **

**It's kinda short, but I don't want it dramatically long.. Here goes.**

Simon Seville lay in his hospital bed. He had just seen Jeanette and Theodore, and they both left his room five minutes ago. Both were taking Simon's illness seriously, and they were both near tears.

It wasn't the cold, flu, or even pneumonia.

Simon had a brain tumor. His treatment was still being questioned.

Slowly, Simon looked to the door. It opened. A small small formed on his lips as Alvin walked in. It was a grey and rainy day outside, just as both chipmunks were feeling. But Alvin kept his face strong. It was as if Alvin never cried through the whole experience.

Sometimes Simon wondered if Alvin didn't care. He was actually happy about this, one less person was suffering. Alvin Gave Simon a small smile, and he sat down on his bed.

"Hey Simon," he said softly, smiling at his younger brother.

"Hello Alvin," Simon whispered. He felt too weak to raise his voice. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"W-what's going to happen?" asked Alvin, stuttering.

"I don't know. They- the doctors- they say it's bad.." Simon whispered weakly. Alvin stared at him, with concern.

"They are still planning on what they're going to do.. But they.. Don't want to wait to long.. Or... It'll be too... Late," Simon whispered.

Alvin's lip trembled. His face fell. There was another moment of silence.

"Alvin?" asked Simon, even more quietly than before.

Alvin instantly turned to his blue clad brother.

"I sometimes wonder... W-Why do you guys even come?"

"What do you mean?" asked Alvin, confused.

"I," Simon sighed, "I'm going to die anyway."

Alvin's eyes widened. "N-no. Don't say that." Tears were forming at the corners, threatening to come out. He took a deep breathe, and opened his mouth.

"Take a breath

I pull myself together...

Just another step, till I reach the door

You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you.."

Alvin reached for Simon's hand.

"I wish that I could tell you something,

To take it all away..

Sometimes I wish I could save you,

And there're so many things that I want you to know...

I won't give up till it's over,

If it takes you forever I want you to know..." Alvin gave Simon's hand a gentle squeeze.

"When I hear your voice..

Its drowning in a whisper

You're just just skin and bones..

There's nothing left to take

And no matter what I do I can't

make you feel better..." A tear rolled down Alvin's cheek.

"If only I could find the answer

To help me understand..

Sometimes I wish I could save you,

And there're so many things that I want you to know...

I wont give up till it's over,

If it takes you forever I want you to know...

That if you fall, stumble down,

I'll pick you up off the ground.

If you lose faith in you,

I'll give you strength to pull through.

Tell me you won't give up cause

I'll be waiting if you fall

Oh you know I'll be there for you

If only I could find the answer..

To take it all away.."

Alvin looked directly at Simon, who looked directly at him back.

"Sometimes i wish i could save you,

And there're so many things that I want you to know.

I wont give up till it's over,

If it takes you forever I want you to know.

(Oh)

I wish I could save you

I want you to know

(Ohohh)

I wish I could save you."

And though tears poured down Alvin's face, he smiled at his brother, their hands keeping their grip. Simon smiled back up at him. Because there was still hope after all.

And one day, this illness, this killer, cancer, would be gone.


End file.
